


[Podfic] M.Emrys P.I.

by rowanbrandybuck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crack, Film Noire, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’d had a visitor. A client. A Man. A man with capital letters, M.A.N. Yup. A fucking MAN.<br/>Story by Merlocked18</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] M.Emrys P.I.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Merlocked18 for trusting me with her work and for being so incredibly encouraging. I am so so honoured you let me do this and then proceeded to be so wonderful all the time. <3 Ignore the background noise- I wasn't able to record where I usually do. If you are trying to find the text version of this story, please contact Merlocked18 as it is currently on limited view. Song is A World of Blue by Matthew Pablo. I. Thank you and enjoy!!

Duration: 26.23

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=dmd1eo)

[ Listen/Download via MediaFire ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uypma4m2wg5nqqe/M.Emrys+P.I.wav)


End file.
